


系青春啊

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 轩仔(花店老板)×斌斌(甜品师傅)，1.4w字，从校园到社会的恋爱，双向暗恋+久别重逢，糖里混刀预警，HE。
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	系青春啊

**Author's Note:**

> HK 联文活动：05.03 陆玖大厦第三发。表白几何@几何子公式法 的“系青春啊”封面和两张插画。粤语对白。带*的词句在文后统一注释。

【起】

南方入冬是断崖式降温，上一刻太阳晒在身上还感觉全身暖烘烘的，下一刻寒风就迫不及待灌入眼鼻耳口，只有靠搓手、跺脚和不断呵气才能勉强维持温度。在这个天气反复无常的季节里，每次起床都是一场渡劫，仿佛被子以外就是北方。

起床气很重的轩仔摁掉一直吵个不停的闹钟，虽然他恨不得把四肢五体缩进雪白被子里一辈子不出门，但他迟疑了片刻，还是哗啦一下掀开被子，连忙套毛衣穿长裤，一副英勇就义的烈士模样。

斌斌会在十字路口等他一起上学去，这就是他不可以继续睡懒觉的理由。

木棉凋零，群鸟迁徙，两个裹得厚厚的男孩蹬着自行车，一前一后，沿着七拐八弯的石板小径驶向学校。等夕阳西下，余辉消弭于天边一线，他们便踏着放学铃声走进自行车棚，把书包随意放进车篮子里，解开车锁，勾起脚架，摆好车头右脚一蹬，摇摇晃晃地骑回家。这样简单而快乐的相伴，日复一日。别人若问起，他们的回答也很默契：“屋企近啊嘛。”

那年他们读高一，某个冬日早晨，斌斌的自行车骑着骑着发出咔咔响声，没过多久啪的一下链条直接断裂。“啊！死啦！”斌斌惊呼，差点摔倒的他连忙跳下车，惊魂不定地看着这辆突发故障的自行车。

“咩事啊？”轩仔听到呼声，立刻双脚踩地拖停车辆，走到斌斌身旁查看究竟，“啧，你条链断咗啦，啲单车链好容易受损噶嘛，你有无定期上油啊？”嘴上就事论事，完全只谈自行车，眼睛却紧张地在斌斌身上穿梭，确保他平安无伤。

“吓，咁麻烦噶，我唔知啊，咁宜家点算啊？我又无带打链器又无带链条扣。”斌斌吸了吸冻得通红的鼻子，显得手足无措，“不如你先走啦，唔好理我啦。”

话音刚落，见轩仔身影一动，潜意识里却想拽着他衣角不让他走。斌斌发现自己的那番话不过是虚假的大度，事实是他想轩仔陪他一起想办法，就算想不出办法，或许仅仅陪着他也足够。

轩仔没有要独自离开的意思，他只是弯腰捡起链条，塞进斌斌的书包。“咁你点翻学啊傻仔，哩度离学校仲好远啵。”他皱眉看他，这个人明明害怕到肩膀瑟缩，居然还对自己说出如此逞强的话。

意识到自己想法极其自私的斌斌羞得低下头，不敢跟轩仔直视。“我、我推车翻学咯，行快几步应该都唔会迟大到嘅。你快快脆走啦，又帮唔到我啲乜，无谓因为我搞到迟到，今朝第一堂课系灭绝师太嘅课啊。”

“边个话我帮唔到你噶，大不了一齐迟到咯，要罚一齐罚，我又未惊过，话唔定灭绝师太啲惩罚我地可以对半分添，减轻你负担啊。”轩仔轻拍他的肩头。

被他触碰过的地方竟停止了颤抖，仿佛一剂强力定神药般令人心安。

轩仔坚持陪斌斌一起推车走回学校，他们到达教室时，四十分钟的课已过去一半。“你地搞咩啊，廿分钟啦，迟晒大到！”灭绝师太气势汹汹地叉起腰，对站在教室门口的两人一通数落。

她讲到快断气了才平复心头怒火，问一向乖巧懂事的斌斌：“你为咩事迟到啊？”

“老师，对唔住啊，我架单车半路失灵，唯有推车翻学，所以迟咗。”

灭绝师太不予置否，斌斌在她心里一直是个好孩子，而且他神情语气都很诚恳，想必不会造假。

“咁你咧？”她转头问轩仔。

“报告老师，我都系单车失灵。”

“又会咁啱得咁巧？我就唔信嘞，你地连体婴咩！”

全班哄堂大笑，叽叽喳喳地和左右前后交头接耳，那个年代大家都很纯洁，完全没想到同性恋那种听上去遥远模糊的事情，只是觉得这两人还蛮好玩的。

“老师，其实轩仔陪我推单车所以先同我一齐迟到咋，老师你唔好罚佢啦，佢人好好噶。”斌斌说着这番既像顶撞又像求情的话语时，手藏进口袋紧张到蜷成一团，原本薄凉的涤纶里布被他攥得发烫。

灭绝师太看了看教室后面的石英钟，又看了看他们，摇头轻叹一声，让他们速速回到座位上坐好听课，或许是不想再耽误全班时间，或许是看在他们没犯什么原则性错误且认错态度尚可的份上，最终放过了两人。

他们坐下以后做的第一件事，不是掏书包，也不是问邻座讲到第几页，而是转过头去，目光穿越好几排高高低低的头颅，而后半空交汇，不约而同弯起嘴角。

轩仔坐在靠窗的位置，阳光从玻璃窗外照射进来，思绪随着细碎尘埃在光辉中旋转跳跃。他提议放学载他回家，对方也答应了，只是稍微遐想一下那个画面，自己便满心欢喜，恨不得拨快时钟赶紧放学。

但计划总赶不上变化。当声乐团学长找到他的时候，他突然觉得有些无力。

“喂，轩仔，最近学校搞校庆喔，我地声乐团需要出个大合唱节目，我同其他学长学姐倾过，今次俾新人做领唱，咁新人当中你就唱得最好啦，所以大家一致选你。今日放学嚟音乐室排练啦……咦，你咁嘅表情嘅？”

“学长，我捻，我今日放学唔得闲啊，不如第日啦。”轩仔抿了抿嘴，一脸不情愿。

比起排练过程的枯燥无趣、面对人群自然而然产生的紧张抗拒，还是和斌斌呆在一起更令他放松舒适。况且今天情况特殊，他不想做食言的人。

“唉，我知突然通知你会搞到你好被动，但系集合通知已经发咗落去啦，再改就好麻烦。第一次排练，个个都要到齐噶。”

学长说完，一把青涩稚脆的嗓音适时打破了他们的沉默：“无所谓啦轩仔，你咪去咯，你系领唱喔，唔去唔好嘅。我都可以去音乐室揾个角落坐住等你嗟。”

“但系你要等好耐噶喔。”

“都话无所谓咯，反正你唱歌咁好听，等你嘅过程咪又系种享受。”

斌斌的脸刷地一下变红，天知道他说了什么！如果地上有条缝，想必他会毫不犹豫钻进去。

被偷偷喜欢着的人夸赞，轩仔也觉得不好意思了，将排练一事应了下来。

杵在两人中间的学长轻快地吹了声口哨，“咁定嘞喔，放学后，音乐室，不见不散。”走前不忘拍了拍斌斌后背以示感谢。

“好啦，你揾个光啲嘅位坐住啦。”轩仔推开音乐室的厚重木门，让斌斌先进去。他刚进社团不久，这也才是他第二或第三次来音乐室，平时这里是上锁的。

音乐室里等待多时的同学，无论是背词的、开嗓的，还是聊天的、看风景的，都将目光齐刷刷投射到来者身上，发出倒吸凉气的声音，尤其几个比较花痴的女孩子，眼睛都变成星星状了，连忙和身边同学八卦起来：和轩仔进来的人是谁？不是我们声乐团的新人吧？长得好帅啊！想嫁给他！

轩仔有点不爽，拔高音量跟斌斌说：“你揾个光啲嘅位坐住等我啦。”他把话重说一边，这次加上“等我”二字，而且故意拖长了音调，让大家听清楚。

“可以睇下书，做下作业，唔洗理佢地。”将自己巧妙地剥出划定范围，和其他人泾渭分明，原因无非想成为他唯一的例外。

那个时候轩仔还不知道什么叫吃醋，什么叫宣誓主权，什么叫占有欲。

斌斌乖乖说好，从书包随意掏出一本教科书，双手固定书页两边捧着阅读，等大家开始认真排练再没人注意自己时，他才放低那摊开着挡脸的道具。

他根本没办法看进去，那些文字于他而言失去了往日的吸引力，目光不由自主地飘向前方的领唱。没有任何一本教科书能向他解释清楚这种朦朦胧胧怦然心动的感觉。

排练结束已然傍晚六点半，正是家家户户吃饭的时候，他俩却不紧不慢地并肩走向自行车棚的方向，似乎一点也不害怕回到家会被父母批评，一点也不担心晚上能赶作业的时间越来越少，或许是有那么一丁点儿害怕与担心的，然而这些乱七八糟的琐碎情绪此时此刻完全不值一提。

轩仔边走边讲着他自创的冷笑话，斌斌一如既往地get到他的点并被成功逗笑了。自相识以来他们就成为了对方很好很好的朋友，坏事情尽情倾诉，好事情互相分享，彼此理解彼此，彼此成为了彼此亲密的精神至交，关系好到即使有时两人都没说话也不会觉得尴尬。

冬季白天很短暂，太阳一天比一天提前收工，失去了视觉上的暖意，寒冷加倍嚣张。而途经学校小卖部时斌斌还作死地买了根冰棒，反正这天他只用坐在轩仔自行车后座就行，轩仔对这个解放了双手就一脸“大安旨意”的男孩宠溺又无奈地叹了口气。

承载了两个大男孩重量的自行车如此单薄，摇摇晃晃像个喝飘的醉汉，碾过坑坑洼洼的路面就上下颠簸个不停。斌斌的屁股磕得有些疼，手中冰棍也差点颠在地上，因此抓住轩仔后背衣服的另一只手不自觉比刚才又紧了几分。

轩仔一路轻哼小曲，心情好得不得了。沿途枝头上零零星星的鸟叫声、巷弄里断断续续的犬吠声，都在轻轻应和着。

自在惬意的时间长河静静流淌，如果天天都这么快乐就好了。斌斌抬头望了望不剩半点余晖的苍穹，兴奋地哆嗦着呼出一朵白气，随着晚风缓缓飘散。

-

【承】

斌斌生日总是临近期末考的那几天。这么多年来他早就习惯了同学们各忙各的，等期末考完再补办一场生日派对狂欢，但有时候大家一不小心遗忘了，忙着旅游的旅游，忙着打工的打工。其实他不奢望收到什么珍贵礼物，有一句真心的祝福已让他非常感动。

轩仔却在这么紧张的关头还能空出时间自己亲手制作礼物，专属于斌斌的生日礼物。秉承了张氏一贯优良传统，轩仔也是个浪漫炸弹。在父亲的熏陶下他迷上剪报，然而他并非上街去报刊零售点购买书报，而是将写过的不再需要的语文卷子搜集起来，带着不同于做题时的兴奋心情反复认真阅读，将美妙贴切的词句小心翼翼剪下来拼贴成诗，一页一首，不同主题代表不同心情，再而装订成册。

他在写封面的“To 斌斌：生日快乐”时手都是抖的，尽管他在草稿纸上练习了无数遍签名，也会害怕写得不好看。

平日里轩仔就是个做事力求完美的人，更何况对待他喜欢的他，只会十倍地好。

他把独一无二的心意悉数奉送。

准备这份生日礼物有一段时间了，为了营造惊喜，他没有告诉斌斌，只是放学回家偷偷做，边做边笑边去想象斌斌收到它会是什么表情，经常熬到三四点都不睡觉。

因为晚上过度劳累，所以轩仔不得不午睡。比较紧张考试的斌斌那几天却放弃了休息，吃过午饭后短短一个小时也不愿放弃，继续背书做题梳理笔记。他知道轩仔睡眠浅，每次都十分顺手地拉上窗帘，不让光线照射在他脸上。碰上几个爱聊八卦的女生讲得超嗨忘乎所以时，他会委婉提醒她们，有人在睡觉呢，请你们小声点好不好。

他会默默守护他的心情。

那个年代大家都信奉着“友谊不变，友谊万岁”的至理名言，他们本来也是这么认为的，是什么时候开始慢慢改变了，他们不懂。反应过来之际，那人已扎根于心底，疯狂汲取着自己每日每夜的思念与意乱情迷。

又是新学期。

学校组织春游，同学们的兴奋溢于言表，从搭乘大巴起直到抵达目的地都笑闹不停。他俩座位挨在一起，在同一时刻听汽车CD机公放同一首歌，看同一排树木以同一个速度向后飞退。

轩仔情不自禁跟着旋律哼起来。

“咦，你又识唱哩首歌嘅？”

“系啊，Lovin’you啊嘛。你又听啊？”

“我好中意听噶。”

“我唱俾你听啦。”

「La la la la la ~」 

「La la la la la ~」

「La la la la la la~」

「La la la la la ~」

「Do do do do do do ~」

「Ah~~~」

轩仔闭着眼，脑袋随节奏摆动，斌斌悄然靠近了些，那人脸上细小柔软的绒毛在阳光下清晰可见，让他差点失智伸手轻抚上去。

听说人的正常体温是37°C，遇上心动的人和事便会升高0.2°C，那0.2°C正是他爱他时飙升的温度吧。

愈是深厚的爱，愈是分不清友情和爱情，愈是难以宣之于口，一面维持朋友的亲密关系，一面贪恋更多超越友谊的温暖，可想而知，学生时期的恋慕多半是暗流汹涌——隐秘激烈，似无似有，无孔不入。

这次春游非常愉快。他们都爱旅行，他们尤其喜欢跟喜欢的人去旅行。

暮春三月，樱花绽放。学校操场有棵樱花树，远远望去就像粉白的云彩吊坠树梢，柔光流淌在丛丛簇簇开满枝杈的花瓣上，调析出恰到好处的色泽。那儿是他们经常去的地方。

他们坐在樱花树下，轩仔翻看着最新一期娱乐杂志，斌斌则在身旁眉飞色舞地谈论志向。

“我咧，想以后开间甜品屋，我做甜品师傅，日日做好多好多好好食嘅蛋糕糖水，卖唔出去就自己食，或者俾你食，你觉得点啊？”

斌斌转过脸去看他，发现轩仔正聚精会神盯着杂志版面，读得津津有味。“喂呀，你睇咩咁入神啊，有无听我讲嘢噶？”

“有啊有啊，你话你想做甜品师傅啊嘛，”轩仔点头应了句，目光却依然流连于字里行间未曾移开，“你做嘅嘢会唔会食死人噶？就我一个中伏*就算啦，唔好祸害其他人啦。”

“你好衰啊，损我你就最积极！”斌斌伸手推开他的脸，温热的手掌贴在轩仔冰凉的脸上竟舒服到差点忘了拿开，直到轩仔擒住他作乱的手，才似通电般慌张缩回，同时不忘找个话题转移视线：“咁你咧，以后谂住做咩啊？”

斌斌好奇地探过头去看那本杂志，“花语密码？你谂住以后种花卖花啊？”

“谂你个头！虽然都唔系唔得，咦你咁讲法，我又好似真系几向往嗰啲种花种草*嘅悠闲生活嘅。哎，唔知啊，可能系挂，睇下点啦，以后事以后算。”

“咁你睇哩啲乜乜花语密码仲咩啊，你会信哩啲噶咩？”斌斌瞪大黑葡萄般的双眼眨巴眨巴地看着他。

“我唔系一个迷信嘅人，只不过无聊睇下嗟，不过佢又讲得几有道理啵，喇，”食指游移到书页最下面，“佢话12月30号出世嘅人，嗟你啊，”他笑意盈盈地看了他一眼，照书念道：

“你善于关心他人，而且有为他人奉献、牺牲嘅精神，系服务社会嘅典型人士。天性节俭促使你做成出色嘅交易，不会浪费大笔钱财。你有浪漫嘅心，对爱情十分执著，系绝世好情人。

“幸运花：铃兰，铃兰株形小巧，花香怡人，花为小型钟状花。係法国，铃兰系纯洁幸福嘅象征，所以每年法国人有互赠铃兰互相祝愿一年幸福嘅习俗。如铃兰诞生嘅忧伤传说一样，铃兰嘅幸福会来得格外艰难，并且伴随宿命嘅忧伤，但最后都会找到嗰份缺失嘅爱。花语：幸福重来。”

其实斌斌并未听进去，他一心偷瞄书页左上角——写着2月1号生日花语密码的地方。

轩仔读完见他没反应，忍不住合上杂志问：“喂你借咗大耳陈只耳啊，有无听我讲嘢噶？”

“咁你头先咪又咁！唉，都唔知你读乜嘅，摞来睇下。”他说罢抢过杂志，翻到折了角的那页，直接把写着轩仔的那一部分念出来：

“要学我咁读，听住啦！2月1号出世嘅人，咳咳，你系个爱幻想嘅青年，满脑梦想与憧憬，唔知实现边一个好，你对所有事物都有好奇心，每样事情都识一啲啲，哩个系你好学嘅表现。你时而活力有冲劲，时而急躁易发嬲，尤其青年时代不断游走于坚定嘅精神力与脆弱嘅情感之间。

“幸运花：樱草花，樱草花有好多种颜色，白色代表纯洁初恋，红色代表爱情无悔，无论咩色都寓意美好，非常适合送俾爱人。花语：除你之外，别无他爱。”他喉结滑动了一下，“又几罗曼蒂克喔。”

“你仲咩睇我噶？”轩仔的声音此时透着一种奇异的沙哑质感，他真切地感觉到自己头脑发热手心冒汗，扑通扑通的心头泛起一阵迫切渴望发生点什么的炽热感。

那种微妙的气氛，如同全身上下淋满了致命汽油，只要再加一颗小火星便能引发青春荷尔蒙的失火爆炸。

斌斌被这问题呛得呼吸一窒，缺氧的眩晕感如浪潮般汹涌袭来。他快速眨了眨眼，微不可查地拔高音量，试图用气势去掩盖声线的颤抖。

“我中意，你吹啊。”

“系我中意，你吹啊？净系我中意你，吹啊？”

不知不觉间，两人的上半身几乎挨在一起，气息交缠轻轻喷洒在彼此颈侧。

他与他默默对视着，面前那人清纯俊美的脸蛋泛起健康的粉色，细密刘海半遮半掩着挑起的眉，嘟起的嘴也在诱惑他俯首含住。

风骚动了宁静淡雅的樱花，吹得片片花瓣纷飞落下。他突然想到一个很美的句子：

「令你腼腆一脸，像樱花万千」

“你、你都痴线噶！”斌斌终于反应过来并转过脸，对于轩仔的调侃永远摆出一副奶凶奶凶又十足无辜的表情，“唔同你玩啦，讲哩啲。”

“喂，俾翻本杂志我啊你，咪走啊喂！”轩仔仍坐在原地，对气鼓鼓离去的男孩喊道。

只有当背对轩仔时，斌斌才长呼一口气，半垂眼帘下一双眸子闪动着明亮的光。等我顺便看完旁边那页匹配指数再还你啦，他心想。

其实青春期的感情大抵如此，遥远时追赶，靠近时躲藏，往后回首才会明白，才会感慨曾经留下的小小遗憾。

-

【转】

时间转眼过去，高三生必然是早早开学的，或者换句话说他们就没有休息玩耍的权利。被压缩的寒假一旦过去，最紧张激烈的备考期就敲锣打鼓地来临。

高中生涯最后一个学期的第一件重大事情，便是百日誓师。那天声乐团指导老师找到轩仔，问他愿不愿意在高考百日誓师大会中上台唱歌时，轩仔才突然想起，他已经很久没见过学长学姐了，在这个学校里，他们这一届便是其他年级眼里最富声望的学长学姐。

轩仔答应了表演一事，离开办公室后一步并两步地跑到斌斌面前，跟他分享这件乐事：“百日誓师嗰日我要上台唱歌啊，系个唱啊，可能最近要去音乐室排练一下，你今日放学等埋我先走啦得唔得啊？”轩仔手舞足蹈地说着话，兴奋之情溢于言表。

“嗯？嗯……”斌斌迟疑了片刻，才缓缓点头，他近来总给人一种精神恍惚的感觉。

他迷惘，烦恼，有说不出口的心事，那件从寒假里听父母谈起便一直积压在心头的大事，严重到他夜夜失眠，却又不敢跟旁人提起，连和他关系亲密的轩仔也蒙在鼓里。

因为家庭的原因，他要搬家、转学、出国，他没法跟轩仔一起参加高考了，曾经信誓旦旦要考同一所大学，现在还没开始努力奋发向着梦想前进就已经落空了。

“你最近撞鬼啊？神不守舍咁。系咪熬夜温书搞到连黑眼圈都出晒来喇。”他失魂落魄的样子让轩仔有些在意，以为谈及百日誓师一事令他对即将到来的高考感到紧张，只好安慰道，“无事嘅，一场考试嗟，唔好太紧张。”

“其实……我……”

“嗯？”

“我觉得时间过得好快，真系好快。”

“仲有百几日，定啲嚟。”

“我系话眨下眼我地就识咗咁耐嘞。”

“哦～ 系咯，原来都几年嘞。”

“人一世物一世，都唔知几时会遇见，唔知几时又要分开。”

“系咯，”轩仔顿了顿，忽然不知道该接什么话比较好，“你今日好似好多感慨喔。”

“冇啊，求其噏下。”

可明明彼时的他眉头蹙起悲伤的弧度，眸底流转的微光像散落了成百上千的白水晶碎片啊。

“轩仔啊，我问你个问题啊。”

“你问啦。”

“你点睇异地啊？嗟系我有个朋友问我，我又唔知点答佢好。”

“异地恋？你问我啊？你问我嘅话，首先梗系我要有得拖先得噶！”他咧嘴笑了笑，“不过我唔中意异地恋噶，我睇嗰啲娱乐杂志写好多明星就系因为聚少离多分手噶啦。我觉得如果两个人越来越少共同话题就基本玩完喇，精神都唔同步。仲有隔得山长水远，万一另一半有咩冬瓜豆腐都帮佢唔到，咁拖住大家都会攰啦。”

“哦……”

斌斌若有所思地眼神放空。

原来他不可以。

“咁我知道点样答我朋友啦。”

好了，够了，自己变得越来越奇怪了。

明明是自己不敢问，所以虚构一个朋友。

明明还不确定对方是否喜欢自己，就开始幻想对方可以接受异地。

真是奇怪极了。

“话时话，我表演系2月29号下午两点，哇，四年一日，真系好有纪念价值，你一定要来啊。”

2月29号？又会这么巧？

出国也是那天下午三点的飞机。

疲惫感顺着脊椎攀附而上，缝合了嘴巴，堵塞了喉管。他觉得自己像套进了一个能移动的铁盒子里，四面密不透风，底下沾了锈迹的滚轮碾在轨道上会发出尖锐刺耳的声音，他被命运之手推着走，走向何方不重要，重要的是那里没有他。

轩仔目睹他变幻莫测的表情，心底升起一股莫名状的不高兴。“你哩个样唔似惊喜喔，似惊吓多啲。”

他距离他，即将越来越远，分别之时，却愈来愈近。这叫他怎么佯装喜悦。

斌斌只好努力调整呼吸，强忍生理上欲呕未呕的不适，也不敢与轩仔对视，怕被那人犀利的目光凌迟。

“你见我缺席过你边场骚咩。我实去啦。”

轩仔笑着搂过他的肩，当时他确实无比高兴，一为上台献唱，二为男孩一直以来的支持，这种高兴冲昏了大脑，以至于事后很久才恍然发现，就在那时，他们之间，悄悄地，划出了一条无法触及的银河，苦涩秘密在时空交错的夹缝里滋生，一切发生得如此小心翼翼。

百日誓师那天，因为大会前面某个环节拖延了一些时间，所以轩仔上台时已经两点十分了。

他穿着剪裁贴身的黑色西装，聚光灯照射出白强光交汇于他伫立的地方，偌大的礼堂里，师生屏息以待，等待这个披上万道璀璨星光的耀眼男孩开口歌唱。

从后台一登场，第一时间就是找斌斌的身影，于他而言这已经成为了习惯，不可或缺，自然而然，看到斌斌正坐在台下某个地方注视着自己，轩仔对他无声地笑了笑。

音响和摄影机就绪，动人伴奏响起，他的温柔声线如高山流水般轻轻敲击每个人的心，低音沉稳扎实，高音清透有力，旋律的跌宕起伏中蕴藏着感情的饱满充溢。

他今天打扮得很出众很漂亮，因为他打算等会儿唱完歌以后，飞奔下台找到斌斌，跟暗自喜欢已久的男孩告白。他祈祷着，今天将是非常特别的幸运日，福音将会降临。

而斌斌的目光也一直跟随他的身影移动，自他上台后再没有留意那块令人焦躁的手表。

只能抓紧每一分每一秒，将心仪男孩深深烙印在眼底，如果高中两年与他注定是一段无疾而终的青春闹剧，那么这首歌就是彼此故事的片尾曲。

等轩仔谢幕离场时才发现斌斌不见了。

“咦，人咧？”

“同学，你有无见到一个唔系好高但系好靓仔嘅男仔啊？”

“呃，头先黑咪嘛嘛，冇留意喔。”

“同学，你有无见到头先坐哩度附近嗰个男仔去咗边啊？”

“好似急急脚走咗喇。”

只不过几分钟的时间，斌斌如人间蒸发一样，消失得无影无踪。

两点十五，离飞机起飞只有短短四十五分钟，斌斌逃出礼堂直奔校门。此刻全体高三聚在礼堂互相祝福打气，高一高二坐在书堆里埋头学习，空空荡荡的校园剩他一人在跑动。

横冲直撞带起的阵阵凉风撕裂他的眼角，划伤他的喉咙，嘴里血腥味越来越重，心跳得极快极快，脑子一片空白，全然感觉不到灵魂的存在，只剩下一副机械运转的躯壳，他从没试过这么难受，连中考男生一千米长跑也远远不如现在难受。

大量的记忆碎片涌入，他跟他一起冒着严寒骑车上学，他跟他一起迟到挨骂，他跟他一起在音乐室里消遣掉放学的时光，他跟他一起坐在樱花树下聊各自的梦想，他跟他肌肤相贴差一点吻上，他跟他说高考不用怕反正还有他。

重情重义的是他，叛逆桀骜的是他，嘴贱损人的是他，唱歌好听的是他，情绪敏感的是他，上一刻笑得像个孩子的是他，下一刻生闷气闹别扭的是他，无论好的坏的都是他，自己喜欢的人也是他，自己伤害的人还是他。

奔跑着，奔跑着，尽管加速度不能抑制痛苦，也无法阻止泪水滑落，他依然奔跑着试图逃离这个地方，这个曾经充满美好回忆而如今一片死寂的青春墓地。

曾经信奉“男人一生只能哭三次”这种话的他，现在却哭得撕心裂肺。他突然发现其实男人会哭并不是什么丢脸的事，如果尽情地哭就能将堵在胸口不断发酵的苦楚宣泄出来，他宁愿哭干眼泪。

真是，难过到死了。

跑到大马路旁才打车去机场，父母和佣人已等候多时。

抵达候机室时他风尘仆仆神情恍惚，红肿得像核桃的双眼明显哭过很久，上气不接下气地微张着嘴喘气，说不清是因为狂奔，抑或是鼻涕塞住鼻子难以呼吸。

父亲问他怎么回事，本就让他早点来，今天跟学校那边说一声其实都可以不用去什么百日誓师大会了，这样就不会这么赶。

母亲却打了个圆场，温声细气跟孩子他爸说，不要责怪儿子，儿子说今天很重要，他想和相处了两年的同学们度过最后一天，年轻人，让他喜欢怎么样就怎么样吧，或许错过今天，以后就再也不见了。

她不知道斌斌为谁涕泗横流，她能做到的就是如同每个经历过离合悲欢的过来人一样，拍拍他的肩，将他拥入温暖的怀中。她心里隐隐约约感觉到的，儿子平时乖巧懂事，然而世间总有一些人和事，会促使他从温柔纯良的乖乖仔身份中挣脱出来，奋不顾身地活一次。

斌斌哭累了，登机后靠着机窗迷迷糊糊睡了过去，失去意识前最后做的祈祷，是希望自己在那个人心里其实也并没那么重要。

让他安静地做个次要角色就好。

但他真的只是来丰富他人生的次要角色吗？

怎么可能啊。

轩仔把自己锁在房间里哭泣，他早已模糊了时间飞逝昼夜更替的感知，也丧失了吃喝玩乐的兴趣，只有五指捏紧血管攥爆心脏的绝望。

房间的cd正好播着《Lovin’ you》*，这首歌以前唱给斌斌听有甜蜜，现在独自一人听就有多悲伤。他意识到不应该这样下去，关掉音乐，随手抓起一本搞笑漫画试图转移自己的注意力，不料一低头眼泪就像不值钱地直往下掉，浸透纸背，把图画和对白弄得模糊不清。他很努力去融入书中快乐的世界，但捧腹大笑的小人物和一串HaHaHaHa只让他产生困意。

关了灯，躺在床上翻来覆去，脑海里还是挥之不去的那个男孩，他把湿湿的枕头翻了个面，闭上发烫的双眼，强迫自己入睡。

百日誓师结束那天，他以为斌斌只是去个厕所或者到哪里溜达了一圈儿，他傻傻地等啊等，等到放学铃响，路灯点亮，依然等不到那个和自己回家的人。

他去斌斌的家，按了很多次门铃也没人接听，邻居被吵得不耐烦，出来把他撵走了。第二天斌斌没来上学，听老师说人已出国。这个人，走的时候连招呼都不打一声，就从他世界消失得无影无踪。

那个年代手机并不普及，一旦搬家无法聚首，又没有联络渠道，两个人就会渐渐疏远，情分尚浅的只能分道扬镳。

以后不见面的日子是按年算的。

不可置信但也无法否认的是，他的青春随着斌斌的离去而告一段落了。

他始终认为生命当中最珍贵的，是回忆，和一些追不回来的时光，可能每个人生命当中都有过一些很珍惜、很渴望它有结果的爱情，但最终都是事与愿违。*

但最终都是，事与愿违。

-

【合】

时隔几年。

轩仔去到另一个城市落脚生根，如愿以偿地开了间花店，花店有个很好听的名字，叫“浪漫满屋”，他每天施施肥浇浇水，因为跟街坊邻里关系熟络了，旧客回头帮衬，新客闻讯而来，生意倒是不错。

反观花店旁边那间五金铺却经营惨淡，上个月熬不下去倒闭了。还没来得及唏嘘，那张贴在卷闸门上的“旺铺出租”广告纸很快就被撕了下来。几天后那间店开始装修，切割瓷砖的声音和电钻穿孔的声音吵个不停。

“Mary姐啊，”轩仔问陆玖大厦里大名鼎鼎的包租婆，她是掌管着楼下商铺与楼上所有出租房的Mary姐，“隔离新搞嗰间店系做咩噶？”

“好似系甜品屋喔。”

“甜品屋……”轩仔第一时间想起了他，鬼使神差又追问一句，“店主系边个啊？”

“唔知喔，”Mary姐优雅地撩了撩头发，见轩仔有兴趣就好心透露多些消息，“不过听讲店名已经定落来喇，叫BunBun甜品屋，店主应该叫BunBun啩。”

BunBun，斌斌，粤语发音一模一样。轩仔心头狂跳，有种差点把整个心脏呕出来的感觉。他既希望是他，又不希望是他，纠结，不安，忍不住胡思乱想。

他以为过了足够长的时间自己会慢慢淡忘，却发现原来心底某个脆弱柔软的角落，还是根深蒂固地残余着拜他所赐的悸动与哀恸。

不知道是否心理作用的缘故，自那天起轩仔总感觉有人躲在暗处悄悄看他，当他抬头时又一切如常。

连他自己都要笑话自己神经质了。

直到这天。

轩仔一边蹲在花店角落插花浇水，一边回想早晨那个清晰逼真的梦。

或许是日有所思夜有所梦吧。

他梦见法国梧桐和东京樱花，梦见悬于头顶吱嘎吱嘎的白风扇，梦见堆满抽屉的杂志漫画游戏卡……

梦见高三百日誓师大会，唱完那首歌以后飞奔下台，斌斌还在原地，他张开手臂向他扑去，两人紧紧地拥在一起。

他在他耳边说：“I love you.”

他在他耳边说：“I love you too.”

在黑暗的掩护下，他们羞涩地低声说着情话。

「Lovin’ you is easy cause you're beautiful, makin’ love with you is all I wanna do.」

「Lovin’ you is more than just a dream come true, and everything that I do is out of lovin’ you.」

悬挂在花店门口的风铃叮铃叮铃，将他飘远的思绪拉回。

“啲铃兰点卖啊？”一把熟悉又陌生的嗓音响起。

轩仔没有回头，继续摆弄着盆栽。“睇你要边种啦，有便有贵。”

“咁啲樱草花咧？”来者又问。

轩仔拿着浇水器的手一顿，深吸了一口气。“有便有贵，你系买先问啦。”

“你咁多年都无变噶，讲嘢仲系贱到爆啊。”

？？！！

他终于鼓起勇气回头看。

那一瞬间，瞳孔地震。

真正明白思念为何物的人，必定经历过深重的迷茫和惶恐，那是一段不可名状的孤独之旅。

分离后轩仔花了几年时间才勉强恢复了元气，然而他是个念旧的人，每天早晨睁开双眼依然会有一种无可遏制的空缺感。

如今，缺了的那块被突然出现的男人填灌。

轩仔站在原地愣怔了片刻，还没好好消化突如其来的巨大刺激。

倒是斌斌鼓起勇气朝他走前几步，他才反应过来，扔掉手中浇水器，跑过去毫不犹豫地将人一把抱住。

恨不得融入彼此每分每寸骨骼血肉之中，彻底化成他身体的一部分，不再分离。

任何言语都无法描述他们此刻的激动，像两颗心脏抛于高空又被对方稳稳地接住。

“我系买噶，”斌斌强忍着哭腔，“我两种花都买咁得未啊老细。”

“真定假啊喂，你精打细算嘅人设咧？”

“痴线，好烦啊，”半握的拳头不轻不重地锤了一下他后背， “你收声啦。”

“讲笑嗟。买咩啊傻，你想要咩都送晒俾你啦。”

一个拥抱仿佛一个世纪般漫长。

“点解喊啊。”轩仔抬手揉了揉他的细软发丝。

“我翻嚟喇，”斌斌把脸埋进他颈窝里，闷闷地说了声，“对唔住。”

“冇……冇啊，”他的眼眶何尝不是暗流涌动，“翻嚟就好喇。”

系青春啊，系我嘅青春翻嚟喇。

他深信一切都会好起来的，前提是有他在。

解铃还须系铃人，时间不是疗伤的良药，那个人才是。

“你问我出国生活啊？好似其他留学生咁咯，好辛苦噶。嗰边嘅天气比哩度冻好多，食唔惯训唔着，压力又大，基本上日头学习课业，晚黑就去甜品屋兼职赚钱。”

“识咗几个朋友，但系始终冇嗰种入心嘅感觉。每晚收工夜嘛嘛顶住大风踩车翻宿舍，讲真真系有少少lonely，每日翻到去就系自己一个人食饭盒，有一日打风停课，我就自己一个人睇咗成日嘅电视剧，嗰日我突然谂，自己系咪有啲问题。*”

因当年自己不辞而别而深感愧疚，踌躇数日才鼓起勇气找回轩仔，如今两人冰释前嫌和好如初让他高兴坏了，就连讲述以前辛酸苦楚的留学生活也忍不住痴痴地笑起来。

“咁你宜家做甜品嘅水准好高啦？”

“你试下咪知咯。”

“好啊，惊你啊？！”

“你宜家都做咗花店老板喔，劲啦。”

“话时话你又会揾到我嘅？”

“我问咗好多老师同学先挖到你系边度噶咋。你记唔记得灭绝师太啊，佢都帮咗我好多啊。”

“咁嗟系、你专程翻嚟揾我噶？”他问出了最想知道的问题。

“系啊，因为我好挂住你啊嘛。”回答是毫不掩饰的思念。

“……我都好挂住你啊。”他高高扬起了嘴角，“咁你啱啱翻来，住紧边啊？”

“租酒店住咯，你又咩好介绍啊？”

“我就住系哩度上面，陆玖大厦系商住两用嘅，下面商铺上面住人，我係1314房。”轩仔朝上指了指，“你嚟我屋企住啦，一悭钱，二离你宜家新开嘅甜品屋好近，横掂间屋够大，仲可以住多一个。”

斌斌点头：“多谢你啊。”

“你几时变得同我咁客气噶。”他勾住斌斌的肩，心想，我嘅嗟系你嘅啦。

轩仔放下手头工作停业半天，帮斌斌从酒店里收拾东西搬到家中。

“你哩个品味，我谂全大厦都系得你独有噶啊嘛*。”斌斌一边环顾轩仔的家一边发出感叹，“哇你种咗好多樱草花同铃兰啊，好靓啊……”

“等你甜品屋开张嗰日我送几十篮俾你又点话。”

“好啊，你唔准走数噶。”

两人合力收拾出一个空房间，然后开始整理斌斌大件小件的行李，将床头桌面各式各样的生活用品摆放整齐，阳台晾衣杆原本挂着的衣服拨至一边，卫生间牙刷毛巾洗漱杯都要配对。

忙完两人饥肠辘辘，斌斌毛遂自荐去厨房做晚饭。轩仔听了第一时间想告诉他“你唔好搞喇，点外卖好过啦。”却见他已经系好围裙准备开工的模样，实在不忍心讲出口，哎，说不定这几年他的厨艺有了突飞猛进的进步呢。

想是这么想，而现实最终告诉他，甜品师傅跟高超的烹饪技术不是全然挂钩的。

说实话那顿晚饭不怎么样，虽然斌斌很想做得好吃一点，但结果是做出来的牛扒难以下咽，做柠檬汁三文鱼扒的最后一刻不小心把半瓶香料倒了下去，所以当斌斌把饭后甜点端上桌子时轩仔默默揉着有点难受的肚子。

“你试埋哩个啦好唔好，最后一个，包你满意。”

轩仔咽了咽口水，沿着玻璃容器边缘舀起一勺放进嘴里，顷刻间巧克力的浓醇丝滑、草莓树莓的酸甜芳香以及蛋糕的蓬松绵软入口即化。

“点啊点啊？”满脸写着期待夸奖的斌斌眨巴眨巴看着他，眼眸里的小星星一闪一闪在发光。

“你自己都试下。”轩仔没有正面回答，反而舀了一勺送到他的嘴边。

面前男孩腾地一下红了耳根，低头含下轩仔含过的勺子，丝丝甜蜜涌入心中。

“好食喔。”

“系啊，好食到你成嘴都系啦，”轩仔情不自禁地伸出大拇指抹去斌斌嘴角的奶油，“花面猫。”

欣赏他红透的脸颊和羞涩躲闪的目光，呼吸愈来愈急促，彼此之间的距离渐渐缩短至贴紧，四片唇瓣轻轻一碰。

蜻蜓点水的一个吻。

“你……”斌斌的声线明显在颤抖。

“我地可唔可以，发展比朋友更加亲密嘅关系？”

此时此刻除自己和那人以外，周遭的摆设和风景都像凝固了般，这一瞬，他们感受不到任何来自外界的干扰，只有关于彼此所有情绪所有记忆在脑海里逐帧闪现，像哥本哈根吹过的腥咸海风，雷克雅未克的地热温泉，巴黎铁塔的空中焰火，拉普兰的神秘极光，是不可言说的触动，是湿润、温暖、绚丽和梦幻的浑融。

“好啊。”

这么巧，你爱我，我也爱着你。

轩仔眼神一黯，扣住他的后脑勺，咬住那两片粉红唇瓣，加深了刚才浅尝辄止的吻。斌斌也收紧了揽着他后背的双手，用力回拥他。细如蚊呐的喘息相互交织，流动的暧昧气氛引诱着面前男人，他们在这场唇舌嬉戏中自始至终没有退路可走。

插在餐桌花瓶里的樱草花和铃兰枝蔓交缠，仿佛这对相知已久相爱甚深的恋人肌肤相贴难舍难分。

“你记唔记得樱草花嘅花语啊？”

“除你之外，别无他爱。”

“铃兰嘅花语咧？”

“幸福重来。”

“咁两种花加埋一起又系咩意思啊？”

“我同你嘅意思咯。”

“系青春啊。”

“傻仔，我地加埋唔止系青春，仲系未来啊。”

“因为我嘅未来有你噶。”

【END.】

\- - - - -

*中伏：Hins笑说Kenny五谷不分，吃他煮的东西中伏过。（2019.01.15）

*种花种草：Kenny说Hins好像经常种花种草，还被媒体问道Hins是不是种你这朵小花。（2013.04.13）

*《Lovin’ you》：Kenny曾暗示他和那个人都很喜欢听这首歌，他没想到那个人居然学会了弹琴（弹这首歌），边弹边唱给他听， 他觉得好感动，听完以后抱住了那个人。他表示听这首歌陶醉到不得了，已经融化了，他不知道怎么形容那天，只能情不自禁地笑，是很甜的那种笑，他就这样看着他，觉得他太好看了，他弹琴时就像真的有聚光灯照着他。（2005.11.24）

*但最终都是事与愿违：疑似分手期Hins拍《风起了》mv的采访。（2016.10）

*自己是否有些问题：Kenny谈外地拍戏很孤单也没有时间去培养感情。（2017.10.11）

*品味独有：Kenny说Hins屋子装修品味独特。（2013.05.26）

**Author's Note:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 我真的很开心能参加这次HK联文活动，呜呜呜冷圈都有联文了好激动！我认识了很多很厉害的太太，有写文的绘画的剪视频的，她们人很好，我好喜欢她们呜呜呜。其实我一直明白自己写文只有两个目的，一是让自己爽，二是为了交到更多同好，你们知道吗跟同样喜欢一对cp的人交流这种感觉简直非一般的快乐，通过文字和色彩我们能感受到我们对他俩的爱是相通的，都是如此深沉炽热。多提一句，文中包租婆Mary姐是鱿鱼这次联文活动中的角色，我拿到这里串场啦哈哈。总之，交到你们这帮朋友是我这次联文活动收获的最珍贵的礼物。
> 
> 我喜欢Hins至今已11年了，非女友粉，以前一直是纯歌迷，从去年十月起我一脚踏入了HK大坑，现在已经在坑底安稳躺平了。这是我第一次写HK，写之前弄了三千七百字大纲，其中有八百字是车纲，但后来没把车写上，因为我觉得到这里就够了，到这里就好了，那八百字车纲留着下次写吧哈哈哈。我边写边查资料，基本是早上补觉下午码字深夜刷b站视频考古的生活节奏，卡文就听听歌看看群里说了什么，可以说这几天是我产粮以来最最开心的时光。
> 
> 我好爱HK啊，我好爱你们啊！！！


End file.
